Locker Love
by Miss Beltful
Summary: A cute little fic about Mamoru and Usagi who attend school together. Ah, young love. If you want a slightly different version of how Sailor Moon came to be, this is your fic. Enjoy!
1. Locker Love Chapter 1

Title: Locker Love Chapter 1  
Author: Azn Angel  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG   
  
OK, this is a rather different version of how Sailor Moon came to be. Seriously, the  
way Serena found out she was the Moon Princess in the dubbed anime was so... corny.  
I'm sure the Japanese one did it much more justice, but here we are. Let's see if  
I can spin a worthy yarn of this tale, eh?   
  
Also, at the end of the chapter, there will be something new now. I was thinking  
it up when I was staring blankly at the computer screen. *twitch* Check it out.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, big surprise, nor do I own the song "I Will  
Survive."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I don't know, Ami-chan. I mean, who actually wants to go school  
supplies shopping?" I said into the phone receiver.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan." I heard Ami's voice say. "You're going to have  
to do it eventually, so why not with some friends?"  
  
I sighed. "You know I don't like school. Do we have to talk about it on   
the last few weeks of summer break?"  
  
"Usagi..." she said quietly, but firmly. "We need our things. Minna-chan  
said they'd come. Minako said that maybe she could get some good   
school supplies before the store runs out."  
  
I sighed again. "Fine. Which store?"  
  
"Sanrio Surprises."  
  
I perked up. "I love that place!"  
  
"Hai, I know. That's why Mina-chan suggested it."  
  
"Um... where is it again?" I asked, whipping out a sheet of notebook paper   
and a pen.  
  
"5717 Birch Street." she reminded me patiently. I said bye, and hung up. I   
had just moved here about two months ago, a bit after summer break started,  
but I still wasn't used to my new surroundings very well. I didn't have   
any friends there, but once when I was checking the mail...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I walked to the mailbox, looking down at the ground, staring at my shadow. My  
lone shadow. I sighed softly. I had moved here a week ago, but I still didn't  
make any friends. The next door neighbors were snobs with money and went to a  
private school ("Move to another neighborhood!" I wanted to tell them), and the  
girl across from me was a brat who could play the flute. Needless to say, I didn't  
pursue their friendship.  
  
As I opened the mailbox, I felt something warm and fuzzy around my ankle. I looked  
down to see a midnight black cat. Upon its forehead was the peculiar thing though.  
It seemed like a birthmark, but were birthmarks golden? It was shaped like a   
crescent moon, and from what I could see, it seemed embedded in the feline's fur.  
Even so, I thought it to be absolutely adorable.  
  
"Aww, how cute." I said, picking up the cat in my arms. As I hastily  
grabbed the mail, I stroked the cat's fur, talking to it softly. "You're   
a cute little kitty, aren't ya? Do you have an owner? Well, you don't   
have a collar, so I'll let you stay with me for a while. Okaa-san loves   
cats, and 'tou-san will listen to 'kaa-san, so I'll be able to keep you for   
a few days." Hey, I had no human friends. Might as well direct myself to the  
Animal Kingdom. (Pathetic, aren't I?)  
  
It meowed. I smiled.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'I never should've taken that cat in,' I thought to myself. I left my   
home, locking it behind me. 'If I would've known what was going to happen  
later...' I caught sight of a friendly-looking lady. I ran after her. "Ahh,  
excuse me ma'am, would you happen to know where Birch Street is...?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The next day, I took the cat out for some fresh air. I named the cat Luna  
because of it's crescent moon mark on its forehead. I sat on my stoop,  
daydreaming, when I felt Luna jump out of my lap. I looked up, startled out  
of my thoughts. I saw a petite, blue-haired girl scoop up Luna and scratch it  
behind the ears. 'Oh,' I thought dully. 'Must be the owner.' I can't even keep   
my non-human friends. Sheesh. I sighed and got up, walking over to the girl.  
  
"Konnichiwa," I said politely. The girl looked up from her cat. "I'm  
Tsukino Usagi."  
  
The girl smiled shyly. "Mizuno Ami," she said in a soft, delicate voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mizuno-san." I greeted, smiling.  
  
"You too, Tsukino-san."  
  
"Aw, don't call me that. It sounds too grown-up and stuffy. I'm only fourteen."   
I smiled again. "Call me Usagi."  
  
She looked a little surprised, then smiled again. "Alright, but then you  
have to call me Ami, to be fair."  
  
"Deal." I pet her cat, then asked, "What's its name?"  
  
"Luna."  
  
"Really?" I asked. "That's what I named her when I found her. What  
a coincidence." Upon closer inspection, it seemed like Ami and Luna had  
exchanged glances. I ignored it, thinking I was seeing things.  
  
"Yeah, coincidence," she echoed, then changed the subject. "So, how long have   
you lived here?"  
  
"A week."  
  
"Have you met anyone?"  
  
"Nope. No one worth hanging out with. Well, except you, so far."  
  
She smiled. "Come and meet my friends. Most of them live in this   
neighborhood, too."  
  
"Really? Great! The people who live close to me, uh, aren't very friendly," I said,  
grinning enthusiastically at the thought of new friends. If they were as nice as   
Ami was, I'd be overjoyed. I followed my new friend, hoping this was the beginning  
of a lasting friendship. I got a lot more than that...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ami had introduced me to Hino Rei, a spirited priestess who lived in  
the Hiwaka Shrine; Kino Makoto, a great cook who lived in an apartment  
alone down the street; and Aino Minako, a bubbly cheerful girl who   
reminded me of myself. She had a cat named Artemis who looked like Luna,   
only white. But then one day, something happened that wasn't your average,  
everyday thing...  
  
*Flashback*   
  
All of us, including Luna and Artemis, had gathered in Makoto's cozy  
apartment to hang out. Rei had generously brought some of her precious  
manga over also, which all of us had greedily grabbed and began reading.  
I was lounging on Makoto's big fluffy bed, reading the latest No Need for  
Tenchi, while everyone else had found a place to read also, with Rei's  
hawk-eye gazes at us as she made sure we didn't bend the spine too much.   
"Mina-chan, do you have to open it so far?" Rei asked testily as Minako  
bent the spine of Ceres without a care.  
  
"Oh, get a life, Rei-chan," Minako said playfully as she bent it even  
further. "It's just a book."  
  
"It's just my book, and if you're not more careful, you'll find yourself  
manga-less!"  
  
After that, Minako was much more obedient.  
  
We read peacefully, and as I turned the page to see Washu's newest   
invention, an unfamiliar voice spoke out, "Usagi, please put that  
silly book down. We need to talk."  
  
My first instinct was to protest that this wasn't a "silly book," it  
was manga! But my words died away as I saw who had spoken.  
  
"Luna?!" I gasped, my eyes widening.  
  
Luna sighed impatiently. "Yes, it was me. Now please put that book away  
so you can listen properly."  
  
For a minute, I thought that I had to be hallucinating. But no, the same  
cat rolled her eyes and said, "Did you hear me, Usagi? I said put that book  
away!"  
  
I looked to my friends. "Did that cat just... talk?"  
  
Nod, nod, nod, nod.  
  
I turned back to the so-called "cat." It stared at me. "Luna?" I asked nervously.  
  
Another strange voice said, "Luna, give her some time. It's not everyday you  
meet a cat that can talk." This time it came from Artemis.  
  
"Artemis?!"   
  
"At your service," he bowed at me.  
  
"Be quiet Artemis," Luna said. "We don't have time. Now listen, Usagi. Believe  
it or not, you are in the company with Tokyo's famous heroins. The champions and  
protectors of justice, these four girls before you are the one and only sailor  
senshi!" she finished proudly.  
  
"Hi!" Minako waved cheerfully.  
  
I stared at them for a second, before bursting out in laughter. "Ha ha ha ha!  
Good one guys! You almost had me fooled! I mean, the talking cats, nice touch,  
but being the sailor senshi? Good one!"  
  
The black cat sighed. "This is no joke, Usagi. They really are the sailor   
senshi."   
  
I walked right over to it and picked it up by the scruff of its neck. "Gosh, it  
seems so real! Where did you get it? You guys have to take me to wherever you got  
it!"  
  
The "faux feline" lashed its claws at me. "Put me down!" it screeched.   
  
"Ow!" I abruptly dropped it, clutching my arm. "Why you--!" I advanced on it   
angrily.  
  
"Listen!" Artemis said loudly, making me stop in my tracks. "We are not some  
battery-powered talking toys. We're real cats. And they really are the sailor  
senshi."  
  
"Really?" I crossed my arms. "Prove it."  
  
Luna glared at me, then said, "Senshi, henshin!"  
  
Before I knew it, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako had pulled out small sticks of  
some sort with a strange symbol on each of them. I recognized them; I had seen  
Ami writing with hers once. At the time, I thought it was a pen. But as they  
thrusted them into the air, doubt filled me. 'I really, really don't think  
they're pens now...'  
  
"MERCURY POWER!" Ami yelled.  
  
"MARS POWER!" Rei shouted.  
  
"JUPITER POWER!" came from Makoto.  
  
"VENUS POWER!" Minako screamed.  
  
"MAKE-UP!" they yelled in unison.  
  
Bright lights flashed, with colors of blue, red, green, and orange swirling  
before my eyes. I watched, astounded, with my mouth open. Streaks of ice covered  
Ami. Flames of fire engulfed Rei. Lightning crashed around Makoto. Golden stars  
surrounded Minako. Each of these died away to reveal my friends in battle fukus,  
armed, determined, and ready to fight.  
  
"See?" Luna said smugly.  
  
My jaw was to the ground. I stared in awe at my four friends, who had their chins  
up, drawn proudly in the air. 'How...?' crossed my mind.  
  
"Needless to say," Artemis said, "they are the sailor senshi."  
  
'Duh.' I was at a loss for words.  
  
"They met right before school ended, when Minako and Ami had found Artemis and me,"  
Luna said, staring amusedly at my open mouth.  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
"They fight for justice and protect the people of Tokyo and the world from doom,"  
Artemis said.  
  
'Do they now? Gee, I didn't know that.'  
  
"They're destined to find and protect the Moon Princess."  
  
'Moon Princess?' Something clicked in my mind, but I was too shocked to think about  
it.  
  
"Which brings me to the point of why we are standing here at the moment," Luna  
said.  
  
'And that is...?'  
  
"You are a sailor senshi."  
  
'...'  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Luna nodded, then added, "The senshi of the moon."  
  
"I'm a sailor senshi?" I repeated.  
  
"Hai," Luna said. "And also..." she paused hesitantly.  
  
As if we needed suspense. "And?!" I prompted her not so gently.  
  
"...And you're the leader," she finished.  
  
My eyebrows raised dangerously high. "Excuse me?"   
  
"You're the--"  
  
"I heard!" I snapped. "But... I mean..." I fell back on the bed, staring up at  
Makoto's ceiling. "I can't believe it..."   
  
"Believe it," Luna said as she, Artemis, and the rest of the senshi loomed over me.  
  
I sat up. "But... how?"  
  
"Well, we just picked names from a hat, Usagi-baka," Mars said sarcastically. "Yours  
just happened to be one of them."  
  
"This has nothing to do with a hat," Luna said, apparently ruffled by Rei's  
comment. "And you weren't chosed for such a title either. This is your destiny.  
You are meant to be one of the sailor senshi, the leader of them all."  
  
"Why me? I'm not a good choice for a senshi, much less the leader..."  
  
"You weren't chosen, you were destined," Artemis said.  
  
I eyed my friends. "Do I have to dress like that?"  
  
"See for yourself," Luna said. She jumped in the air faster than my eye could  
trace. A locket fell in front of me. A moon decorated it, with red, orange, green,  
and blue gems surrounding it. "Ooh..." I breathed, quite entranced by it. I gently  
touched it, then looked up at Luna, suddenly filled with unsurity.  
  
She smiled at me, then told me, "Hold it up, and shout 'Moon Prism Power.'"  
  
I looked at her quizzically, shrugged, and, feeling a little foolish, thrusted  
the locket into the air. "MOON PRISM POWER!" A shudder of excitement ran through  
me, and I felt myself being covered with ribbons, lace, and materials forming a  
fuku. I felt everyone's eyes on me, even with my eyes closed. I felt myself shiver  
with expectation. Most of all, I felt a surge of power.  
  
I felt... strong.  
  
"Wow..." I heard one of my friends say. I immediately looked to the mirror.  
  
"Oh my..." I gasped, looking at myself. I was dressed in a snowy white sailor  
suit, with a navy blue collar, held together with a red bow, which displayed my  
locket. To add more of a feminine touch to it, I wore a short blue skirt and some  
red knee boots to finish it off. In my hair were red hair pieces in my hairbuns,  
and some pearl clips.   
  
"Dang..." Venus commented. "Usagi-chan, that's something your otou-san would  
never let you wear..." She grinned. "Maybe that's why you look so great in it."   
She struck a silly pose. "The heroic, brave Sailor Moon, accompanied with her  
pretty sailor senshi, Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Hey!" Jupiter cried. "What about us?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys are in the background somewhere," Venus said with a careless wave  
of her hand.  
  
"Nani?!" Mars said. "I don't think so!"  
  
"We deserve to be part of any introduction!"  
  
"But I'm the pretty sailor senshi of Venus, protector of love and defender of   
beauty!"  
  
"Yeah, and of blondeness. It's not like I don't have a title either, you know,   
I--"  
  
"Uh, guys?" I interrupted them. "How am I supposed to run in these?" I asked,   
motioning downward at my boots.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
And I still think a guy made the senshi fuku.  
  
I spotted everyone right outside of Sanrio Surprises. I waved. "Konnichiwa!"  
  
They turned to look at me.   
  
"Oh, hey, Usagi-chan!" yelled Makoto. I ran up to them.  
  
"So why are you late this time?" Rei said as I approached them.   
  
"I was only 10 minutes late!" I retorted. "Give me a break!"  
  
"Guys, come on you two," Makoto said, separating us before we broke into a fight.  
"The store will be closing soon. It's a Sunday, and they're closing in about twenty  
minutes."  
  
"Ah, fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms and shot a playful glare at Rei, who stuck  
her tongue out at me.  
  
As we entered the store, all of us began to squeal and exclaim over the cute  
merchandise.   
  
"Look, they have new Chococat stuff!"  
  
"Keroppi is just so cute!"  
  
"Oh, I love Badtz-Maru's look!"  
  
"Ah, a back-to-school Hello Kitty theme!"  
  
"Aww, is this one new? Nyago? Never heard of him before... He matches Usagi-chan  
well; he seems to always be sleeping."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
We were drawing looks from the rest of the customers, most of them being girls in  
middle school with their boyfriends they had dragged along (who looked quite bored)  
and smaller girls looking for plastic lunch boxes and pink pencils (which sort of  
implied that we were getting a little old for this, but hey, we're kids at heart).  
  
We smiled sheepishly, and continued to pick out our purchases. Eventually the store  
staff had to kick us out; we stayed there ten minutes past their closing time.  
  
"Well, that was quite useful," Ami said as the frazzled-looking manager shut the   
door on us.  
  
"Yeah," Minako said in agreement. "We have the cutest school supplies."  
  
"Shopping for school stuff isn't that bad when you come here," Makoto said, gazing  
at the huge plastic Hello Kitty.  
  
"That sounds like a bad commercial line, Mako-chan," Rei said.  
  
As they joked playfully, coming up with corny commercial lines, I sighed, looking  
into my bag. My new things reminded me of upcoming school, which meant summer would  
soon wave good-bye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We spent the last week swimming, talking, pigging out, reading manga,  
and listening to CDs. Then came... the first day of school (dun dun dun!).  
  
I attend Juuban with Ami and Makoto, but Minako and Rei went to other   
schools. 'At least Rei the Pyro isn't gonna be able to tease me in  
school.' I thought as I dressed for the first day of school. I had   
woken up at the ungodly hour of 6:30 AM, with "help" from Luna's annoying  
nagging. (Big help. I think that cat enjoys torturing me.)  
  
Yes, Ami gave me Luna. She said that since I was leader, I should   
keep her, and plus once school started, she and her mother would  
never have enough time to take care of a cat. I happily accepted,  
thinking it would be cool to own a talking cat. Now, I'm starting   
to regret it.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked to school, yawning repetitively. 'Need... sleep...' was the main thought  
that went through my mind. As I reached Juuban, I observed my surroundings. A brick  
building stood before me, and around it were clusters of people, chatting, talking,  
greeting eachother after a long summer's parting. I found a list of where people  
were supposed to report to. My year was directed to go to the cafeteria.   
  
I followed a couple of people to the cafeteria. Scanning the crowd, I felt a bit  
apprehensive by so many new faces, but heard my name. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
I turned towards the direction of the voice, and found Ami waving furiously. I  
relaxed a bit and made my way to her, then sat beside her. From the look on her  
face, you would've thought it was the Superbowl or something.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan! Isn't this great?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"..." I stared at her. "Ami? You OK?"  
  
"I just love the first day of school!" she continued as if she hadn't heard me.  
"It's just so... rejuvenating... Think of all the new things we'll learn this year,  
the new teachers, the new classrooms..."   
  
"I'm thinking more along the lines of new people," Makoto said as she plopped  
across from me.  
  
"Namely, new guys, am I right?" I said to her. She nodded with a grin.   
  
Ami was about to say something, probably defending her love for school, but someone  
stood up looked over all of the students at a podium. The throng quieted  
eventually. "That's Principal Sakumei," Makoto whispered to me. I nodded, studying  
the tall woman in dark blue and white, commanding our attention.  
  
"Welcome, students! A new year beginning, which I hope will be successful for all  
of us. Let's take a moment to think about what our goals for this year will be.  
I hope you strive harder and harder, pushing yourself to the limits of which you   
can possibly do, for your education. I now ask you to name the seventy-six   
different kinds of cheeses located in Wisconson, USA..."  
  
Or at least, that's what it sounded like to me. I tuned her out, and put my head  
in my arms, I think Ami poked me in the side a couple of times, but I ignored it.  
I couldn't help it, I was so tired. Luna was snoring last night. Not to mention I  
had some trouble falling asleep last night. I usually loved meeting new people. So  
why did I feel so strange about my first day in my new school?  
  
Before I knew it, Makoto was gently leading me out the cafeteria doors. Somehow,  
I had received my schedule and locker number, clutched in my hand. I mumbled a   
drowsy thanks, then set off down the hall to find my locker. Ami and Makoto   
waved good-bye, since their lockers were down the hall from mine. I found my   
locker, #339. I entered the combination. 30, 2, 24. I tried to open it. It   
wouldn't budge. I tried again. Twirl right, two times left, and once more right.  
30, 2, 24. No, it was still stuck. I double checked the number. Yup, this was  
locker 339. I tried again. And again. And again. "Grr..."  
  
"Need some help?" asked an unfamiliar, smooth male tone. I whirled around to  
find myself staring into deep, dark blue eyes, framed by ebony locks of hair,  
barely two inches away from me.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm, I think that's a good place to stop, don't you? *dodges various  
items* Hee hee. ^_^ Of course, everyone knows who this mystery man is, ne?  
It's... SEIYA! *giggles* Just kidding.  
  
Here's a little funny that I'll start to do at the end of every chapter,  
taking something from that chapter and adding little quirky things to make it   
more humorous.  
  
Azn's Funnies!  
  
~*~  
  
I sat up. "But... how?"  
  
"Well, we just picked names from a hat, Usagi-baka," Mars said sarcastically. "Yours  
just happened to be one of them."  
  
"Yeah!" Mina chirped. "I picked it!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Dang..." Venus commented. "Usagi-chan, that's something your otou-san would  
never let you wear..." She grinned. "Maybe that's why you look so great in it."   
She struck a silly pose. "The heroic, brave Sailor Moon, accompanied with her  
pretty sailor senshi, Sailor Venus!" Somewhere, the music of "I Will Survive"   
began to play. Venus took on a sad, somber look. "First I was afraid, I was  
petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I  
spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong, and I  
learned how to get along!" she sang, whipping her love chain back and forth.  
"...I will survive!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, please tell me what you think! Ideas, comments, please? Tell me what  
you think, and keep reviewing!  
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


	2. Locker Love Chapter 2

Title: Locker Love Chapter 2  
Author: Azn Angel  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
  
Here's chapter two!!! BE AFRAID!!! BE VERY AFRAID!  
  
Look for Azn's Funnies at the end of the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: OK, is that it? No, not that one. That? Nooo... Ah! I've got it! I  
don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Need some help?" asked an unfamiliar, smooth male tone. I whirled around to  
find myself staring into deep, dark blue eyes, framed by ebony locks of hair,  
barely two inches away from me.  
  
I was startled for a moment by his closeness, but I quickly regained my composure.  
"No, I'm fine," I said. "But thank you anyway."  
  
The stranger before me was taller than I, and was leaning against a locker with  
his arms crossed, holding his pack in his arms. I couldn't help but notice that  
he really made the masculine school uniform look good. He had the air of a duke;  
calm, cool, collected, totally unruffled, almost regal. I eyed him, suddenly  
finding myself thinking, 'Wow, he's hot...' I blushed at my thoughts, then  
gulped as he still stared at me.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Because from what I've seen, I think you do  
need help."  
  
"What, were you watching me?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, you could say that." He gave me a smile. "But take it as a compliment."  
  
"I don't think I should," I said.   
  
He chuckled. "Well, well, looks like someone doesn't take comments very easily."  
  
"Uh huh," I said sarcastically, then turned back to my battle with the locker  
dial. 30, 2, 24. I sighed inwardly. What was wrong? I was not going to be late   
for class after waking up at 6:30 A.M.! A shadow fell on my locker. I looked  
behind me. He was still there, looming over my shoulder!  
  
"What?" I asked him. "What do you want?"  
  
He reached around me and turned the dial. 30, 2, 24. 'Oh, great!' I thought.   
'Now some guy knows my locker combo!' Miraculously, the locker opened. My jaw   
dropped.  
  
He looked at me in a smug sort of way. "You're supposed to lift the switch  
that opens your locker upward, not pull it." he said with a hint of mockery in  
his voice.  
  
"Oh," I mumbled, feeling stupid. "Uh, thanks." I took my binder out of my  
backpack, then shoved the backpack in. As I shut the locker, I saw that he was  
still standing behind me. "Now what?" I asked, not wanting to embarrass myself  
even more.  
  
"You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied, confused. "So, what's it to you?"  
  
"I'm Chiba Mamoru."   
  
"That's nice," I said, checking my watch. "Listen, I don't want to be late on  
the first day of school, so I'm just going to--"  
  
"Who are you?" he interrupted me.   
  
It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
He moved ober to locker 341, and started to turn the dial. "I though it would be  
nice to get to know the person who has the locker next to mine." He opened the  
locker.  
  
Great. Not only did this guy know my locker combination, but he also has the  
locker next to me. This was not the best way to start the first day of school.  
  
"Fine. My name's Tsukino Usagi." I said rather impatiently. 'I need to get to  
class!' I thought, hoping he would hurry and let me go.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi," he repeated. "Unusual name. Rabbit of the moon."  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, a little offended. "Well, what about you? Protector of Earth?"  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"What's wrong with Tsukino Usagi?" I crossed my arms.   
  
"Whatever. You're gonna make me late for class."  
  
"What?!" I asked. "Huh! Yeah right, like I'm the one who would make you late for  
class! You are going to make me late!" At that moment, Makoto and Ami approached  
us.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Ami asked. "Are you ready yet? Come on, we'll be late."  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-san!" Makoto said. I was stunned. Makoto knew this jerk?! "How's  
soccer for you?"  
  
"OK," he answered. "You?"  
  
"Ah, I quit. Just playing when I get the chance." She shrugged. "I... never  
have much time anymore." Ami and I exchanged looks. We both knew she meant  
senshi business. Minako had to quit volleyball, too. Luna and Artemis felt  
guilty for getting in the way of their extracurricular activites, but they  
waved it off, saying the senshi was much more important. But everyone knew   
they were bummed on giving up their favorite sports.  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear, you had a really offense," Mamoru said.  
  
Makoto shrugged. "Yeah, it was OK." She turned to me. "C'mon, Usagi-chan, I  
think Ami's going to have a cow if she's late for class!"  
  
"Hey!" Ami protested. "Mako-chan! I just don't want to be late; nothing wrong  
with that!" She also, to my surprise, turned to Mamoru. "Hello, Mamoru-san,  
long time no see."  
  
"Hai, it's good to see you," he agreed. "Ready for another year?"  
  
"Absolutely," she said. "And you?"  
  
He grinned and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Definitely; I'm sure  
I'll be getting top grades this year."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Mamoru, and I hope you do."  
  
"Well, well, aren't we Mr. Confident?" I said mockingly. "Come on, guys,  
we should get to class."  
  
"Hai, let's go." Ami said, rushing us in the right direction.  
  
"Ja ne, Mamoru-san!" Makoto and Ami called over their shoulders.  
  
"Ja, Makoto, Ami," he said. "Ja, Odango Atama."  
  
I skidded to a halt as the comment about my hair reached my ears. "What did you  
say?" I asked lowly. I turned around slowly, facing him and narrowing my eyes.  
Did he call me what I think he called me? "Did you call me what I think you called  
me?"  
  
"What, Odango Atama?" He smirked.  
  
I couldn't believe it. He did call me what I thought he called me. "Don't you  
ever, ever, call me that again."  
  
He smirked again. I was really starting to hate that look. "Who's gonna stop me?"  
  
"I mean it, baka. Don't call me that." I glared at him fiercely.  
  
He looked straight at me. I stared back, raising my head so I could match his  
gaze. "I'll call you whatever I want, Odango."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. My lips pursed, ready to let out a verbal attack. How  
dare he? How dare this guy humiliate me like that, mocking me about my locker and  
calling me names? I opened my mouth to start yelling, but Ami quickly stepped  
between us.  
  
"You two, this is not the time to criticize eachother. Please refrain yourselves.  
Usagi-chan, come on. We're going to be late!" she said.  
  
I counted to ten silently in my head, breathing deeply. "OK, Ami, let's get to  
class," I said as I finally calmed down.  
  
The three of us rushed to class, hoping we weren't going to be tardy. I fumed  
silently as the words "Odango Atama" still rang through my ears. Why was I so  
angry? Well, first of all, it was deeply insulting. Would you like it if someone  
called you Odango Atama? Secondly, it was also because of this dream I've been  
having every night since I found out I was Sailor Moon...  
  
*Dream*  
  
I walked around the garden, occasionally kneeling down to sniff some of the   
flowers. I had a companion, a man, but his features were always fuzzy and blurred.  
He began to speak.  
  
"So, Princess, are you enjoying your studies?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, raising myself from a white rose. "You know how much I  
despise my studies. They're all quite boring, with the exceptions of  
astronomy and fencing."  
  
"Fencing?" he asked, apparently surprised. "Not a very princess-like thing  
to learn."  
  
"In case you forgot, I'm not very princess-like to begin with."  
  
He chuckled. "Well I think you're the perfect princess," he murmured, coming  
closer to touch my cheek softly.  
  
I paused, then pulled away from his hand. "I--uh..." I stammered, my heart  
thumping. I cleared my throat and gave a little laugh. "I'm sure," I said  
rather sarcastically. "Like I could be a worthy princess."  
  
He was about to reply back when we heard an explosion sound loudly in the air.  
We both turned around, looking at a beautiful, gigantic palace. It began to  
collapse as it was blown up, crumbling to the ground. I gasped. I saw two  
figures in the air above the destructed area, one of them trapped in a sickly  
reddish bubble-like thing. As I squinted my eyes, I recognized who they were.  
One of them was Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom. I screamed as I saw who the  
other person in the bubble was.  
  
"MOTHER!!!"  
  
*End dream*  
  
I always woke up at that moment, afraid and soaked with cold sweat. But I did  
remember the figure of my mother. She had hair just like mine. Two buns, twisted  
high on each side of my head, with hair falling from the buns. Somehow, I felt  
if I stopped wearing my hair in this style, I'd lose the last thing my mother  
and I shared.  
  
No, it wasn't my mother, Ikuko. Her hair was blue and curly, and she wore it  
down. The person I called mother in my dream had silvery hair and buns like  
mine. At first I thought I was adopted. But no, that idea couldn't be true;  
I had seen videos my father had recorded while I was being born. Then I thought  
maybe it wasn't really me, but someone else. But why would I dream in someone  
else's point of view? I wasn't even sure if that was possible. Then I wondered   
if it was something like another lifetime? But I quickly scratched that idea  
out, thinking it to be crazy and impossible. So I still didn't know what that  
dream meant. Back to square one.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Huh?!" I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing Ami was waving a hand in my face.  
"Oh, gomen Ami-chan, what'd you say?"  
  
"I said, are you prepared for school?"  
  
I nodded. "Of course, Ami, I went shopping with you!"  
  
"Yeah," Makoto joined in. "Shopping with a genius always prepares you for school!"  
Ami blushed.  
  
I changed the subject. "So how did you guys get to know the baka?"  
  
"The baka?" Makoto asked. "You mean Mamoru?" I nodded, annoyance showing on my  
face. "School soccer team."  
  
"I know him from most of my classes. He often scores nearly as well as I," Ami  
said.  
  
"Heh, emphasis on the 'nearly,'" I said.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Makoto asked in a teasing voice, elbowing me  
gently in the side. "You like him?"  
  
"No way!" I almost yelled, suddenly remembering what I had thought when I first   
saw him. I increased my voice volume even more. "Where you get that?"  
  
"Hey, I may not be the Senshi of Love, but I can recognize blind love when I see it!"   
  
I rolled my eyes. "Tht doesn't even make sense! How can you see blind love?"  
  
"Ah, so you admit it!"  
  
"I did no such thing!" I said, becoming flustered. Luckily, we stopped in front  
of a door with a sign that said "Mr. Yamasamu," and our conversation was   
forgotten. We walked in to find small index cards, folded in half with a name  
written on it, on each desk. I found mine, and sat down, thinking, 'How babyish.  
Nametags on our desks? Aren't we a little old for that?'  
  
Fortunately, Ami sat in front of me, and Makoto sat diagonally from Ami in front  
of her, so I didn't mind too much, since we were all pretty close to eachother.  
  
As I chatted with Ami and Makoto, other students eventually trickled in until we  
had a full class. The bell rang and everyone quieted down. A tall man with a blue  
suit and light brown hair went to the front of the class.  
  
"Good morning, students. I'm Mr. Yamasamu, but everyone of you will refer to me  
as Yamasamu-sensei. As I always do on the first day of school, I will pass out  
some papers for you to fill out." I groaned quietly, noticing I wasn't the only  
one. "They're simply papers for a class project. Please pass them down the row  
behind you."  
  
Ami passed me a stack, and I skimmed over it quickly. "What's your favorite  
thing to do?" "Who is your favorite singer?" "What is your favorite school  
subject?" 'Hey,' I thought. 'This ought to be easy!' All of the questions  
were simply asking about me, almost like a survey. I was afraid it would be  
questions on things I wouldn't be able to answer. You know, the kind of thing  
Ami would enjoy.  
  
I turned around in my seat to pass it to the person behind me. I looked up,   
and saw a raised eyebrow, mocking blue eyes, and a smirking mouth.  
  
"Hey, Odango, I guess I not only have the pleasure of getting a locker next to  
you, but also seeing you in my first class every morning right in front of me."  
  
I was staring at Chiba Mamoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA! Yet another cliffhanger! Well, maybe not exactly a cliffhanger,  
but hey, it's the best I could do.  
  
Azn's Funnies!  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Princess, are you enjoying your studies?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, raising myself from a white rose. "You know how much I  
despise my studies. They're all quite boring, with the exceptions of  
astronomy and fencing."  
  
"Fencing?" he asked. "Really?" He suddenly appeared in a fencing suit and bore  
his sword at me. "BRING IT ON!"  
  
~*~  
  
So, what do you think? Emails and reviews are welcome!  
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


	3. Locker Love Chapter 3

Title: Locker Love Chapter Three  
Author: Azn Angel  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
  
And chapter three is posted! Oho! ^^ *cheers are heard*  
  
Azn's Funnies at the end! Look for 'em!  
  
Disclaimer: Aww, do I have to? I do? No! Um, um, um, oh, all right! I   
don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I was staring at Chiba Mamoru.  
  
'Good Lord, what did I do to deserve this?'  
  
Mamoru raised his eyebrow. "Usagi, are you going to give me the papers?" he  
said slowly, as if he were talking to a small child.  
  
I glared at him, then stuffed the papers in his face without a word, and   
turned around, muttering darkly.  
  
'OK, Usagi,' I told myself. 'Do not think about who's behind you. Concentrate   
on the paper.'  
  
I put my name down, and read the first line. "Where do you live?" 739 Moonlight  
Drive.  
  
"When were you born?" June 30.  
  
"Who do you live with?" My okaa-san, Ikuko; my otou-san, Kenji; and my otouto-san,  
Shingo.  
  
"Who is your best friend?" I stopped. Who was my best friend? I thought about  
all the senshi, how Ami helped me all the time, how Rei and I secretly enjoyed  
our fights and quarrels, how Makoto protected me many times from a youma and  
cooked for me, how Minako and I were so uncannily alike... Finally I put down   
all of them.  
  
"Who is your favorite singer?" Faye Wong.  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I thought for a moment, then put  
a leader, or something in politics.  
  
"What is your favorite food?" Odangos (I clenched my hand around my pencil,  
thinking of the person behind me and his little nickname).  
  
"What is your favorite school subject?" Lunch (What? Lunch is a school subject).  
  
"What is your favorite past-time?" Hanging out with my friends.  
  
"What's your favorite book?" Figures he'd ask that question in an English/  
reading class. I wrote manga. It's got a cover, a back, pages, words, and  
was written by an author, so in my book, it's a book.  
  
"What's your favorite color?" Pink.   
  
"What's your favorite animal?" Bunnies.  
  
And the last question, "Who is your idol?" My face broke into a laughing  
smile as I wrote Sailor Moon.  
  
"OK, class," Yamasamu-sensei said. "Please pass all your papers to the   
front of your row."   
  
"Here you go, Odango," I heard in my right ear. I jumped a little, and  
turned around.   
  
"Shut up, baka." I muttered to him, not meeting his eye and snatching  
the papers from him. Grumbling, I handed them to Ami.  
  
As Yamasamu-sensei collected the papers, he shuffled them a little,  
taking some out as he flipped through them. "As I said before, these  
papers are for a class project. Each year I begin by partnering a girl  
and a boy together. I don't like to bother with people pairing up  
everytime we do a project that requires a partner." He placed the pile of  
papers he took out on his desk. "Now, I've taken out all the girls' papers  
out of the pile. There are only the boys' papers remaining. I will pass   
these papers," he patted the stack he was holding, "to the girls. Every  
girl will get a boy partner except for two, because there are more girls than  
boys. Whomever you get will be your permanent partner for the year."  
  
'The whole year?' I thought. 'What a weird project. Well, maybe I'll get  
paired up with a cute guy. Or maybe I'll be with Makoto or Ami.' I was  
given mine. My eyes flickered up to the top of the page, where the name was.  
  
Chiba Mamoru.  
  
I blinked. No. No, this was not happening. I checked again, praying for  
a mistake. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. But no, it was his  
name, right there in black ink and neat handwriting.  
  
I sighed, turning around reluctantly. "I guess we're partners," I said  
dully.  
  
He gave me a sweet smile. "Great," he said, winking at me. "I'm sure it's  
mutual when I say that I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
I growled.  
  
"OK, men, come get your partner's paper," Yamasamu-sensei said.  
  
Mamoru got up, leaving me to think furiously if I had done anything recently  
in order to receive such a punishment. He returned, holding my paper in his  
hands, reading it.  
  
"You like odangos?" he asked, laughing.  
  
"So?" I glared up at him as he sat down.  
  
"And bunnies? And pink?"  
  
"You got a problem with that?"  
  
He was smiling and still reading. I sighed, a headache already forming, and   
started to read his ever-so-neat handwriting.  
  
'Whoa!' I thought. 'He lives in the Rose Gardenia Apartments?!' I may have  
been new, but I knew it was a pretty expensive place to live in! 'What do his  
parents do?!'  
  
I kept reading. 'He lives with no one?' I thought in surprise. 'Maybe his   
parents send him money or something.'  
  
His best friend was Furuhata Motoki? I've heard of him before. Minako and  
Makoto had a crush on him, but I, so far, never met him. I smiled, thinking  
what my two friends would say if they knew this baka was best friends with  
their crush.   
  
His favorite singer was Grace McNelle. 'Eh?' I racked my brain, trying to  
remember the distinctly familiar name. 'Oh yeah, that female singer who's  
Dutch, I think.' She sang very spiritual, soothing songs. I remembered that  
I had an aunt who was a fan.  
  
He wanted to be a doctor when he grows up. I was almost impressed, but the  
next comment erased any good feelings and thoughts of him.  
  
His favorite food was odangos, too? 'He better not be mocking my hair again...'  
I thought almost menacingly.  
  
This guy liked math class! Whoa! Well, Ami does too, but, I mean, that's Ami!  
She's a genius! Mamoru didn't strike me as the intelligent type (ha ha). I  
went back to the conversation Ami and Mamoru had had while I had been fuming  
over him. 'Sure, he gets good grades, but still... Math?'  
  
He likes to read. 'Wow,' I thought sarcastically. 'Big whoop.'  
  
His favorite book was "The National Scientific Study of Quantum Physics:  
Nanoclusters." 'OK... Not going to ask...'  
  
His favorite color was black. 'It fits,' I thought. 'He seems like the serious  
type, especially from the above that I just read.'  
  
He liked fish. Fish. 'All they do is swim! They're boring! They're not even  
cute!'   
  
And his idol was... Sailor Moon? I blushed slightly.  
  
"Why do you like Sailor Moon?" I asked him, looking up to find him staring back  
at me.  
  
"Why do you?"  
  
I was taken aback, not expecting a question for a question. "Well... She's cool,  
and pretty, and brave, and she has a really cute hairstyle," I said, almost  
laughing since I was talking about myself.  
  
"In other words, you copied Sailor Moon's hairstyle."  
  
"No! I had it first!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I quickly changed the subject. "So why do you like her?"  
  
"She's beautiful, courageous, and has a very strong spirit," he answered  
seriously, looking at me dead in the eye.  
  
I blushed again at his words. He thought I was beautiful? But no, only as  
Sailot Moon. 'Wait a sec, why do I care?' Makoto's words echoed in my  
head. "You like him?" I shook my head mentally. Sure, he didn't look so bad,  
but his personality was something else.  
  
"OK, students, please listen up; you're getting your first assignment now!"  
I made a face. "You and your partner will have to do a report on eachother,  
sort of like a short biography. Since you guys are stuck together for the  
rest of the year, I hope this first project will bring you and your partner  
closer together." Mamoru wiggled his eyebrows at me. I shot him a disgruntled  
look. "It is due at the end of the week. It must be two pages long, typed,  
or four pages written by hand. It can include any information about that  
person. The paper I handed out that you filled in is an example of what you  
could write about your partner. Please let everything be school appropriate."  
The class snickered. "Remember, this is your first mark of the year, so work  
hard and cooperate with eachother."  
  
'Oh no, now I have to do a report on the baka?' I was horrified.  
  
"Let's meet afterschool, Odango. We should work on it today."  
  
"OK, OK, we'll meet," I grumbled, as my free afternoon waved farewell. "And  
don't call me that."  
  
"I was thinking that we could meet at your house to start our project?"  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed. "No way! And who put you in charge?"  
  
He sighed. "Listen, Odango, we've only got five days to get as much information  
on eachother as possible, and I have a hint that you won't work easily with me,  
so I want to be able to start early. Your place is closer to the school than  
mine."  
  
I opened my mouth, then closed it. It was true, what he said. All of it. I wasn't  
very willing to work well with him, even though I knew in order to get a good  
grade I would have to work with him. "Fine," I said slightly sheepishly. "I'll  
meet you at the peach blossom tree in front of the school."  
  
"OK," he replied. "I'll see you there." He suddenly grinned. "But, then again,  
I'll probably see you before that, seeing we have lockers neighboring eachother."  
  
I was about to reply with a snide remark when the bell rang. I quickly rushed off   
with a hurried getaway, without saying good-bye to Mamoru or even waiting for  
Ami or Makoto.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I pounded my locker with my fist. "You piece of junk!" I yelled angrily at it.  
"Scrap of metal!" I drew looks from fellow students, but I didn't care. My   
locker still kept getting jammed, nearly every time I tried to open it.   
  
I quickly spun in the combination for the seventh time, pulling it upward like  
Mamoru instructed. To no avail. "Cursed piece of..." I banged my head on it.  
  
Of course, with my luck, it opened then.  
  
I stared at it for a moment, not sure whether to laugh or cry. Then finally  
deciding to do neither, I stuffed my things in and slammed it shut. I checked   
my watch. 'I'm late...' I raced outdoors, passing many other kids and even  
a few teachers. 'Hope those aren't my teachers...'  
  
It had not been a good day, to say the least. Turns out I have six out of nine  
classes with Mamoru. I had forgotten my lunch, but luckily Makoto had packed  
enough food for her and myself to eat. P.E. was exhausting and nearly wore me   
out, but because of my constant training as a senshi, I managed OK. And I had  
math homework, to top it all off! Nope, not a good day at all.  
  
Up ahead I spotted Mamoru. I called his name. "Ma... mo... ru!" I gasped. He  
turned to look at me.  
  
"Late, Odango?" he asked sarcastically as I fell at his feet.  
  
"What," gasp, "does it," choke, "look like?"  
  
"It looks like you just ran a marathon."  
  
"Ha," wheeze, "ha, very funny."  
  
"I know it was."  
  
I had started to breathe normally by then, and made a quick comeback. "Gee,   
Mamoru, you sure don't have any respect for a lady."  
  
"Who said so?" He took my hand, and pulled me up. "Come on, I have to be  
home by five." I self-consciously pulled my hand away from his warm grasp.  
We walked towards my home in silence.  
  
We arrived at my house a few minutes later. He came in, and began looking   
at the pictures that decorated the walls of the hallway. "Is that you?"  
he asked, pointing to a baby picture of me.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, distracted with my shoe.  
  
"You look cute."  
  
I looked up at him, a blush spreading across my cheeks. But he was already  
moving on to a picture of Shingo. 'I blush way too easily,' I thought, looking  
down to hide my face.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" I heard my mother call. "Is that you?"  
  
"Hai, okaa-san!"  
  
"I heard another voice. Is someone with you?"  
  
"Hai."   
  
"Who is it? Bring her into the kitchen, dear."  
  
I glanced at Mamoru, then started for the kitchen. He trailed behind me.  
  
"Okaa-san," I said as we entered. "This is my partner for a project at school,  
Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Why, hello dear," my mother said, smiling gracefully at him. "I'm sorry, I just  
assumed that Usagi had brought home a girl, not a boy..." Mamoru shot an amused  
look at me. I looked away. "It's nice to meet you, Mamoru-san."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Tsukino-san," Mamoru said, bowing slightly. I saw   
something in his eye, something I couldn't name as he looked at my mother.  
'What's up with him?'  
  
"What project are you two working on?"  
  
"A project for English class," I said. "Our first assignment is to do a biography  
on eachother, and Mamoru thought we might start today."  
  
"Oh, that sounds nice," my mother said pleasantly. "Would either of you like  
something to eat? I'm whipping up some cookies, if either of you want any.  
They're almost done."  
  
"No thanks, okaa-san," I declined. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Arigatou, Tsukino-san," Mamoru said, "but I'm fine. I don't need anything."  
  
"Well, alright then. But if you get hungry, you're welcome to come down."  
  
"We will, okaa-san," I said. "Mamoru has to leave soon, so we'll be up in my   
room working."  
  
"That's fine, dear."  
  
I went back to the hallway to find an unpleasant surprise back from school,   
dropping his backpack and cap on the floor. "Hey Usagi!" greeted my brother.  
"You're looking particularly putrid today!" He spotted Mamoru coming from behind  
me. "What?!" Shingo gasped in shock. "Usagi, you have a boyfriend?!"  
  
"He is not my boyfriend!" I said.  
  
"I'm Chiba Mamoru," he said to Shingo, grinning. Again, I saw that same look in  
his eye, but still couldn't place it. "What's up?"  
  
"Do you like my onee-san?"  
  
"Shingo!!!" I shrieked in embarrassment.  
  
Mamoru grinned. "Indeed I do, Shingo-san."  
  
"You do?!" he asked, apparently quite surprised. Then again, he wasn't the only  
one. "Man, I feel sorry for you," he said with a grimace, then headed for the   
kitchen in search for some snacks, singing, "Usagi has a boyfriend, Usagi has   
a boyfriend!"  
  
I felt my face becoming very hot. "Sorry about that," I muttered. "My little  
brother is a real pain."  
  
"It's OK," he assured me with a smile. "I like him."  
  
I shook my head, then went up the stairs. "My room's this way," I said over  
my shoulder as he followed.  
  
When we reached my room, I nudged the door open with my foot. "Whoa," Mamoru  
said, stepping into it and gazing around in amazement. "You weren't kidding  
when you said you liked pink." I understood what he meant. Everything visible  
to the eye was in a pink hue; my walls, my lampshade, my bedsheets, everything.  
"Sorry about the mess," I said as I carelessly threw my backpack on the floor.  
  
"Do you live in here, or is this where you keep your pet pig that likes pink?"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
I spotted Luna in the corner, napping, and smiled to myself. That little  
hairball is always telling me I sleep too much, and yet she's the one who's  
asleep all the time.  
  
I sat down on the floor. "Well, let's start by asking eachother some  
questions. I'll go first. What--"  
  
Two peices of paper appeared in front of me. "Here," he said, sitting across  
from me. "I've made a little sheet of basic info of me. And I've got one   
for you to fill out, too."  
  
I picked one up, reading it over. Born in Sakiko, Japan. Parents Tamai and  
Tomiyu Chiba. Birthday August 3. Blood type A. 'Dang, he's thorough!' I  
thought, scanning the rest of the sheet.  
  
"Is that enough?" he asked.   
  
I glanced over at him. "Yeah, but what do I need to know your blood type for?  
And I really don't think I needed to know the kind of toothpaste you use."  
  
"It's a biography. You might include it, you never know."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Gee, Mamoru, I hope what you write about me won't be centered  
around my blood type and toothpaste."  
  
"But is that enough?"  
  
"I'll use some of it, but I'd rather go more personal with a biography. I still  
need to ask you a few questions."  
  
"So shoot."   
  
"Well, what was your most meaningful moment?"  
  
He looked at me, surprised. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
"A meaningful question," I replied with a straight face.  
  
"Well... I don't know, I've never thought about it. I guess..." He seemed  
hesitant to say. I leaned forward in anticipation. "I suppose when I got  
my car."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed. "Your car? What's so special about your car? What kind  
of answer is that?!"  
  
"Hey!" he said defensively. "It's a black BMW. Leather seats. Sunroof. I love  
my car."  
  
"Gee, aren't you sentimental," I said sarcastically, jotting that down in my  
notepad. "What are you scared of?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, looking at me uneasily.  
  
"Just answer the question!" I said, annoyed at his being difficult.  
  
"..." He was silent. Then, "Needles."  
  
"Needles?!" I repeated, quite surprised. "But you want to be a doctor!"  
  
"They scare me," he said, trying to shrug it off.  
  
"Mamoru, I think you should reconsider your want-to-be future," I said seriously,  
trying not to smile. I found his fear very amusing.  
  
He simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"OK, next question..."  
  
"Sorry," he interrupted me, his eyes on my clock. "I've got to go. But I'll come  
back tomorrow, is that OK?"  
  
"Wait, you can't! Tomorrow okaa-san is doing some housework, and she doesn't   
like anyone to get in the way. Not a good idea to catch her on cleaning day."  
  
He was silent for a moment, then suggested, "What about the library?"  
  
"The library is so far away! Your place is much closer! Don't you want to get  
more work done?"  
  
"The school library then?"  
  
"I don't think it's open very long afterschool, is it?"  
  
"No," he admitted grudgingly. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them  
again, and said in a low voice, "Fine, we'll go to my apartment tomorrow."  
  
"Good," I agreed, confused at the tone of his voice. "Your place."   
  
"I'll let myself out. Ja ne, Usagi."  
  
"Ja ne, Mamoru." I said, watching him exit my room, leaving me to dwell on  
his words.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night I had another dream. I expected it to be the one with my mother  
in it, since I had that dream every night since I became Sailor Moon, but  
this one was entirely different.  
  
*Dream*  
  
We were in the garden again, my male escort and I. The sky, I noticed this  
time, was starry, unlike the other dream, which had a lighter blue sky. We  
walked together through the flowers and plants. His arm was around me,  
pulling me close to him.  
  
"Princess, you look very beautiful tonight," he murmured into my hair.  
  
I smiled and blushed. "Please, you're just saying that."  
  
"Now, would I lie to a princess as lovely as you?"  
  
"I don't know, would you?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"Why, Princess," he said, feigning hurt. "Do you not know me as well as I   
thought you did?"  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure..." I replied back, amusement in my voice.  
  
"Why you little... I'll teach you to pretend!" His arms encircled me and   
he nibbled my ear gently.  
  
I quickly pulled away. "Hey, that tickles!" I giggled, rubbing my ear.  
  
He pulled me back into his arms and took my hand away from my ear. "Now,   
Princess, you know you shouldn't run away from me." His face inched closer.  
  
"I shouldn't?" I asked breathlessly, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Mm mm," he said in response, kissing my fingertips.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"This is why," he said softly, then captured my lips with his.  
  
I sigh in the sweet kiss. "Endymion..."  
  
*End dream*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of that. Better start revising the fourth chapter of Locker  
Love... Does anyone even remember what happens? Or does anyone want to take  
a guess? Review! Mail! Go on! If anyone wants to know what happens... FEED  
ME REVIEWS!!!  
  
Azn's Funnies!  
  
~*~  
  
"In other words, you copied Sailor Moon's hairstyle."  
  
My lower lip trembled, and I burst out in tears. "YES!" I sobbed. "YES, I   
ADMIT IT! I DID IT, I COPIED SAILOR MOON'S HAIRSTYLE!" I continued to cry  
on the floor as I felt a pair of handcuffs being locked around my wrists.  
Sirens went off and lights flashed.  
  
"You are under arrest," I heard Mamoru say. "You have the right to remain  
silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a federal  
court..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Just answer the question!" I said, annoyed at his being difficult.  
  
"..." He was silent. Then, "Needles."  
  
"Needles?!" I repeated, quite surprised. "But you want to be a doctor!"  
  
"They scare me," he said, trying to shrug it off.  
  
"Do they now?" I asked, grinning crazily. I held up a needle and watched his  
eyes widen. "Let's see if Mr. To-be Doctor can withstand a teeny tiny needle..."  
I began to chase him with the needle.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
*Professor-like* And now, you shall see the formula for a quick post of  
Azn Angel. *raps blackboard with stick* Now, as you can see, if you take the  
TIME to write a review for Azn Angel, then the SPEED of her posting will  
quicken. Azn Angel becomes happy, writes more chapters, gets more reviews  
(hopefully) and so on.  
  
Now, did anyone take notes? Good 'cause there will be a quiz.  
  
^^ Just kidding.  
  
Now, after all that said and done... Can someone explain to me what I tried  
to explain to you? Because I don't understand a word...  
  
Shini: *Einstein hair and glasses* Well, basically, the formula is something  
like this: Reviews + Azn Angel's fics = Faster Posting!   
  
*amazed* You're smart?!  
  
Shini: *ignores Azn Angel* She really will post faster if she recieves a   
certain amount of reviews for each chapter. Until then, nothin' doin', so   
you all can just shove it up your--  
  
OK! We'll end it there, Sari, thanks for taking over my author's notes.  
  
Shini: *bows* anytime* *Disapparates*  
  
As Shini said, email and review!!!  
  
star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


	4. Locker Love Chapter 4

Title: Locker Love Chapter 4  
Author: Azn Angel  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
  
AND ONWARD WITH CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!  
  
Azn's Funnies at the end! Look for it! *muttering* Maybe I should   
change it to Azn's Lame Funnies...  
  
Disclaimer: Luckily for all those Sailor Moon characters, I don't own  
Sailor Moon.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I sighed in the gentle kiss. "Endymion..."  
  
*End dream*  
  
I bolted up in my bed, eyes wide and breathing heavily, my hand to my   
mouth. 'It was a dream...? But it felt so real... The kiss...' I blushed,  
my fingers gently grazing my lips. 'But that dream was different,' I   
suddenly thought. 'It's not the same one with my mother, it was with  
some guy named...'  
  
I scrunched my eyebrows in thought. What was that name again? A weird,  
strange name... Endymion, was it? The name seemed familiar. I closed my  
eyes, trying to think of where I had heard that name before. "Endymion..."  
  
I opened my eyes again and shook my head, laughing lightly at myself.  
Where would I have heard such an unusual name like that? I didn't know  
anyone named Endymion... I suddenly remembered that the moon had a crater  
named Endymion. 'That's it! That must be why I recognized it! Thank my  
seventh grade teacher for cramming the study of the moon in my head!  
That's it!'  
  
But that wasn't it. I knew I recognized the name from somewhere else, not  
because it was a crater on the moon. And that voice Endymion had... I  
knew that from somewhere too... That voice... If only I could see his  
features more clearly. Then I might have a clue of who Endymion was and  
why I kept having such strange dreams.  
  
I fell back on to my pillow. Something nagged me in the corner of my mind.  
Why did I suddenly have this dream, instead of the one I had had about my  
mother? Why tonight? 'That guy in my first dream must be Endymion too.'  
How strange to have recurring dreams for nearly two months, then suddenly  
change to a completely different one. 'But then maybe I won't have the  
one with my mother again,' I thought. I was sort of relieved, thinking  
that I wouldn't have to witness my mother's capture again every night,  
but also slightly wistful. At least in that dream I had been able to see  
my mother; now I wasn't sure whether I'd ever lay eyes on her again. Not  
noticing, I stroked Luna's fur softly. She purred in her sleep.  
  
I sighed quietly. There was something I was missing, something I couldn't  
quite place my finger on... Something important... I thought hard, trying  
to remember the details of the dream.  
  
"Ah ha!" I cried triumphantly, finally realizing it and sitting up in bed   
so suddenly that Luna went flying to the ground with a loud and tortured  
wail ("MRROOOWWWW!!!") and landed with a small "THUMP."  
  
'Oops...'  
  
"Usagi!" Luna shrieked, then quickly lowered her voice. "What in the   
world are you doing?! Waking me up in the middle of the night at--"  
she glanced at my clock, "--two-fifteen in the morning! Have some  
courtesy for others! I'm trying to have a nice, peaceful sleep, when  
suddenly--"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"MRROOOWWWW!!!" Luna screeched again, jumping a foot in the air, fur   
bristling.  
  
"You're going to wake everyone up!!!" I shushed her, picking up my  
senshi communication device. I pushed the blinking green button.   
"Moonie here." Jupiter appeared, and looked as if she was running.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter called. "Get to Juuban Park, pronto!  
From what I've heard, there's a giant youma there! Mercury and Mars  
are barely holding out there by themselves, and Venus and I are getting   
there as fast as we can. We need you! Get over here!"  
  
"Already there," I said, clicking the communicator off. I turn to Luna.  
"So much for a nice, peaceful sleep, eh, Luna?"  
  
If looks could kill...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I ran towards the park, cursing the sort sailor fuku. 'Honestly, and I   
was worried about my boots, when I should have been worried about my  
skirt...' Great running outfit. Really.  
  
As I was closer to the park, I saw the bright flashes of Jupiter's  
lightning and the fire of Mars, the gold of Venus's Love Me Chain,  
and the sparkle of Mercury's bubbly water spray. Looking around,  
I hid behind a tree, observing the scene. Ami was typing furiously on  
her mini-computer, ignoring the gash on her right leg. Mars seemed  
badly hurt, lying on the ground and throwing small fireballs at the  
youma in vain. Jupiter and Venus were still going at it, though both  
had what looked like slight burns here and there. They were going head  
on at a youma that looked like a cross between Einstein and Frankenstein.  
It was carrying lab testing tubes and wore glasses that strongly reminded  
me of a boy in my history class, Umino. It was decking out shiny liquid  
shaped like a discus. I winced as one of the discuses hit Mercury,  
slightly faltering her work on her computer. 'Looks like the Dark  
Kingdom is going for the mad scientist look.'  
  
I felt a twinge of compassion at Mercury's and Mars's injuries. Quickly,  
I jumped in, standing before Mars. "How dare you hurt my friends like  
that, you evil mad scientist freak?! Your wasting your time here, this  
one is worth being lab-tested on for intelligence--"  
  
"HEY!" came from Mars.  
  
"--and I wouldn't allow it anyway! Prepare to be dusted!"  
  
"Cut the crap, Sailor Twit!" the youma bellowed. For once, it seemed to  
be a male youma. "I will defeat you and your sailor brats!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I've heard that one before," I muttered distractedly, eyeing  
Mars's burns. "Mercury, what is this stuff it's throwing?"  
  
"An unidentifiable, dangerous substance, according to my computer. It isn't  
of this world, and it can't detect its true composition. My guess is that   
it's made up of some harmful chemicals and a couple of life-or-death gases  
if it touches you. Oh, and this is a real youma, not one of those nijizuishou  
youmas, so DO NOT use your healing attack."  
  
"That sure comforts me," I mumbled, my fear of the discuses growing. I  
hopped, jumped, leaped, dodged, "Ahh!!!"ed, and practically danced  
the chicken dance, trying to avoid the discus.  
  
A streak of silver caught my eye, aimed at me and looking as if it would  
hit its target, me. I froze, wide-eyed.  
  
"MOVE!" I heard one of the senshi shriek.  
  
With a flash of red and green, a red rose was embedded in the ground.   
"Tuxedo Kamen..." I breathed. A tall man in a sleek black tuxedo, a white  
mask, and a black top hat, stood in front of me, carrying his usual  
mysterious aura and silence of the night. He always appeared, right  
when there was trouble, right in the nick of time. He also disappeared  
right when the youma was defeated, never leaving us (or me) a chance  
to talk to him. I wasn't sure if he was on our side or not. I hoped he  
was. "You saved me..."  
  
But no, what was this? The discus was still in the air, but farther away  
from me, closer towards the youma. Then it dawned on me... They weren't  
discuses... They were boomerangs...  
  
I swerved around Tuxedo Kamen, hearing him gasp slightly in surprise.  
I ignored it, and faced the Mad Scien-Stein. "C'mon, youma!" I yelled.  
"Hit me!"  
  
I heard a chorus of gasps and exclamations. "Sailor Moon, what are you  
DOING?" "Is she crazy?!" "What the--"  
  
I ignored it all, just as I had done when I finally succeeded in making  
Tuxedo Kamen show some type of feeling. 'He isn't made of stone,' I  
mused humorously to myself. I snapped back to the battle. "What, afraid?"  
I taunted it. "Scared of this 'Sailor Twit,' huh?"  
  
It lashed out in anger. "I am not afriad!" It let out another throw.  
  
I smiled, unmoving, waiting. "What are you doing?!" I heard Tuxedo Kamen  
hiss behind me.  
  
"Don't interrupt," I muttered, still smiling as the boomerang came closer.  
  
"Like hell I won't!" He pushed me out of the way, both of us falling to  
the ground. The boomerang was making its way back to its owner, who had  
a triumphant smirk on its mutilated face.  
  
I glared angrily at him. "I told you not to interrupt!"  
  
"That frisbee would've killed you!"  
  
"Don't you get it? It's not a frisbee, it's a boomerang!"  
  
"A boomerang...?" he repeated, confusion evident in his voice. I took a   
small breath. I had never been this close to Tuxedo Kamen before. Now I  
could see his dark blue eyes close-up... They seemed... familiar...  
  
I mentally shook myself out of it. "Yes!" I whispered, no longer angry,  
but slightly flustered. "Let me handle this!"  
  
I jumped back up once again to face the youma. It gave an evil grin.   
"Now who's the scared one?"  
  
"You still are!" I replied. "Hit me!!!"   
  
It snarled. "You asked for it!" It released a boomerang.  
  
I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I watched the silvery boomerang  
come hurtling at me in slow motion. I held my breath, and jumped high,  
right when it was about it impact my leg. I could nearly feel the   
senshi's jaws drop. I landed back on the ground when it started back  
for the youma. I watched carefully, taking note that the youma was  
watching its boomerang come back to it. 'This makes it easier...'  
I thought.  
  
Right when it made its way halfway across its path, I flung my tiara  
out, shouting, "MOON TIARA ACTION!!!" The youma looked up, its ugly  
face now sketched with fear as my tiara headed for it. It was faster  
than the boomerang, just as I had thought, and outpassed the boomerang  
easily, reaching the youma and slicing it in half. It let out a  
horrible, suffering scream. Upon its master's decease, the boomerang  
dissolved away in the middle of the air.  
  
I felt a slight draft, and knew without turning around that Tuxedo  
Kamen had once again made his escape. I sighed quietly, then turned  
to my friends. All of them were staring at me in awe and respect.  
  
"Wow, Sailor Moon..." Venus commented as I pulled her up. "That was  
incredible..."  
  
"Unbelievable," Jupiter echoed. "You knew it was a boomerang, not a  
frisbee! I thought it was a frisbee until you jumped from it and it  
immediately went back to that youma. How did you know?"  
  
I smiled, rather embarrassed and pleased at all of their reactions.  
"It sort of reminded me of my tiara," I explained, tapping it on my  
forehead. "With the way it kept going back to the youma. The youma's  
boomerang seemed a lot slower than my tiara though, and I knew you  
can't keep your eye on two things at once, so I threw my tiara while  
it was watching the boomerang and was distracted."  
  
"That was an excellent plan!" Mercury said, beaming. "Clever! Genius!"  
  
"Not bad, Sailor Moon," Mars said as I helped her up. "Except for that  
intelligence remark in your little speech in the beginning..."  
  
"Ah, but I spoke the truth," I joked.  
  
"Nyah nyah," Mars said, smiling, then wincing slightly.  
  
"You guys were beat up back there pretty badly!" I said, concerned.   
  
"Ah, it's not that bad. A good night's sleep will heal it all," Jupiter  
said, puffing her chest out a little.  
  
"Well, if it's a good night's sleep you need, then GO TO YOUR ROOMS,  
YOUNG LADIES!" I yelled with a sudden air of a picky mother. "You  
guys are hurt, so get to bed and go to sleep!"  
  
"Yes, mom," Mars said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, SIR!" Er, MA'AM!" Minako said, saluting me.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked home after directing the rest of the senshi straight to their  
homes, my mind on the dream I had had earlier, and what I realized before  
I was called for the battle. I had figured out why Endymion's voice  
sounded so familiar. He sounded remarkably like Mamoru.  
  
But the thought of Mamoru being a prince, much less a prince that would  
kiss me, was impossible.  
  
Still... I wished his features were a bit clearer so I could see whether  
he looked a thing liked Mamoru. The only thing I knew was that both were  
tall, taller than me, but that wasn't very helpful, knowing many people  
were quite taller than me.  
  
SNAP.  
  
I whirled around. What was that? I looked around the shadowy street,   
not finding anything. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the patch of trees   
next to the road. Was I imagining things, or did those leaves rustle   
when there wasn't a single breeze tonight? I tensed, sensing someone, or   
something, watching me. I shivered in fear, and quickly sped home.  
  
I crept into my house quietly, sneaking up to my room, where I found   
Luna sleeping peacefully. I rolled my eyes, and smiled affectionately at her.  
I slipped into a pair of pajamas, then crawled into bed, drifting off into  
a dreamless sleep. My last conscious thought was, 'Well, at least Tuxedo  
Kamen and I talked this time...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Who's following Usagi? Could it be a stalker? Tuxedo Kamen? Or... something else?  
  
Azn's Funnies!  
  
~*~  
  
"MRROOOWWWW!!!" Luna screeched again, jumping a foot in the air, fur   
bristling.  
  
"You're going to wake everyone up!!!" I shushed her, picking up my  
senshi communication device. I pushed the blinking green button.   
"Moonie here." Jupiter appeared, and it looked as if she was running.  
But before she could say anything, my parents and a drowsy Shingo burst  
into my room, most likely awakened by Luna's yowls. I realized how it must  
have looked, Luna being awake, looking scared half to death, and me, holding  
a pink calculator-shaped device in my hands, with someone's voice coming  
from it.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I can explain..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah yeah, I've heard that one before," I muttered distractedly, eyeing  
Mars's burns. "Mercury, what is this stuff it's throwing?"  
  
"An unidentifiable, dangerous substance, according to my computer. It isn't  
of this world, and it can't detect its true composition. My guess is that   
it's made up of some harmful chemicals and a couple of life-or-death gases  
if it touches you. Oh, and this is a real youma, not one of those nijizuishou  
youmas, so DO NOT use your healing attack."  
  
I grinned suddenly. "So in simpler words, you don't know what the youma's  
throwing at us?"  
  
Ami colored at the thought of not knowing something. "NO! I know what it is!  
It's... It's... Nanofiber Tuclesis Pythron Werill Fladydren Substance!"  
  
"Is that even real?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"...No..."  
  
~*~  
  
Comments? Questions? Flames? Review me! Email me! Please, everyone? Think  
about all the hard work every fanfiction author has to go through...   
Wondering what people think of their stories... Wondering whether they get  
any feedback or reviews... Wondering if the school cafeteria's cheese is   
actually edible....  
  
Review! Email!   
  
star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


End file.
